This invention relates to a display and more particularly to an easily constructed yet sturdy display stand for a point-of-sale merchandising.
Point-of-sale display devices are numerous and involve several well known problems. First the stand must be easily constructed yet sturdy, due to the abuse to which these devices are subjected. Next, the stand must have adequate display area, and the display device or stand should be adjustable to permit or accommodate display of items of various sizes.
The display device of the subject invention solves all of the above enumerated problems by providing a stand which is easy to construct yet very sturdy. Additionally, each shelf may be provided with an extension as as greatly to increase the display area.